


Breaking and Entering

by Lyadryn



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyadryn/pseuds/Lyadryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot prompt; once again found on tumblr.<br/>“I accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and I was in the area, drunk, and I thought I was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and I did wonder when my friend got two cats but I didn’t question it) so now I’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi how ya doin” au</p>
<p>AU where Rin never went to Iwatobi or met the boys.</p>
<p>Rins PoV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The bar was busy for a Tuesday night. Why Tuesday had been the day of choice I will never know, seeing as the vast majority of the others had to work tomorrow. The music was dull, some old retro stuff filling the background with erratic bass lines and strange melodies. I was leaning on the bar, just getting ready to head home. I had worked today, my uniform still under my jacket. My blue trousers and black boots setting me aside from the office workers. Luckily I had taken my belt off and left that in my locker.

I had just said goodbye to Nakagawa, who had to get back to his wife, and ready for work tomorrow. He was the first of us to marry, the year before he graduated from university. I downed my beer and turned around to say my goodbyes. Although I wasn’t working tomorrow, I had just worked at 14 hour shift to make up for it.

Another full beer bottle appeared in my hand, replacing the empty one which had now vanished. Drinking with the Samezuka swim team was often like this. Only this time we were now all Alumni, and all in our late twenties. We had a reunion in Tokyo once a year, and this year was no exception.

“Cheer up, Matsuoka, It might never happen” Seijuro slapped me on the back, almost causing me to choke.

“What the..” I coughed slightly, “Don’t you have someone else to bother?” I put the new bottle down on the bar where I was sitting.

“You mean you don’t want to talk to your new brother-in-law to-be?” He sat opposite me and smiled, I still don’t know what Gou sees in him. The music drowned out any other comments he wanted to make. It wouldn’t be the first time he accused me of having a little sister complex. I do not have a little sister complex.

“Tch.” I took another swig from my bottle and checked the time on my watch. “Wanna go someplace else?” It was almost 1am, this bar would be closing and we would have to leave anyway.

“You have some place in mind?” He looked around to see if any of the other swim team members were near by, “Where is Nitori? He moved here recently right?”

I nodded and looked around the bar as well, “He had to work tonight, his place is near by though.” I finished up my beer, again, and stood up. “I know just the place we can go to next.”

Seijuro had never really stopped being our captain, even when we had all gone our separate ways for over seven years. He stood up next to me and cleared his throat, I couldn’t help but groan and put my hand over my face in embarrassment at what was about to happen.

“You guys want to lollygag around here all night? I didn’t think so, lets go.” He called across the bar, a resounding ‘Yes sir!’ followed, as if we were still out on a school excursion. He looked over at me and grinned, “You clearly aren’t drunk enough to enjoy this. Break up with your girlfriend?” He slung an arm around my shoulder as we walked towards to my favourite haunt. Ocean. A shot bar. The best place to drink. Seijuro knew full well that I didn’t have a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter, and liked to tease me at every available occasion. I had dated several over the past couple of years, but nothing had come from any of the relationships, not that they had lasted that long.

“I thought women liked men in uniform?” Seijuro asked, leaning in a little too close for comfort as we walked down the road.

“They do, I have appeal” I scoffed, I was a cop now. The years of swimming and working out had paid off, I looked hot in my uniform.

“Sure sure” He shoved me in through the door of the bar, and steered me over to the bar by my shoulders. “Lets find you someone here, huh?” He winked mischievously at me,  and nodded in the direction of a group of giggling girls behind him. They were cute. I guess. I wasn’t really in the mood for a random fling.

This bar was quiet, but then it was the early hours of the morning. The music was more upbeat, songs from this decade at least. There were several fish tanks built into the walls, all filled with different kinds of fish, and blue strobe lights danced around the walls and floors.

“Ugh not again.” My complaint fell on deaf ears as the first orders were placed and within minutes we had at least six shots each lined up in front of us. Seijuro picked up the first shot and grinned wickedly as he knocked it back.

I breathed a heavy sigh, “Best get this over with then” and followed suit, picking up the first of my shots.

\----

Ocean closed its doors at 4am, and soon after Seijuro and I found ourselves outside in the cold, alone. The rest of the swim team had either left when we changed bars, or had left long before the bar closed. We were both laughing at our failed attempts to woo the group of girls sitting next to us, and instead had drunk enough for the entire swim team to prove our manliness.

We started walking towards the train station, I didn’t need to catch the train but Sei did. He was far too drunk to be left on his own. I wasn’t in a much better state, but as an upstanding member of the community, I felt I should help.

“Keep up,” I looked behind to see Seijuro stumbling around in the pavement, he was walking, just.

“I.. I can’t. Wait” he whined, sitting down on the edge of the kerb. Boy, was he wasted.

“Don’t keep my sister waiting up for you” I grumbled, sitting down next to him on the road side.

“I love her you know” Seijuro slurred, “It makes me upset that you don’t approve.” He hung his head into his hands and started to cry.

“I.. uh… I do approve,” I patted his back gently, “There is no one else out there I would rather my sister marry.” I leant over to his level and smiled. My own head was spinning and I was starting to feel sick, but I couldn’t leave him here. Seijuro was a worrier when drunk, probably to make up for how care free he was sober.

“Lets grab you a cab and get you home,” I sat up, brushed my trousers off and hailed a cab. One of the small luxuries of living in the middle of a city that never sleeps. Seijuro was heavy, And tall. Getting him to stand up again was a pain in the ass I didn’t need. I could have managed if I was sober, but the alcohol had made my arms weak, I dropped him twice. Luckily the driver was able to assist, and helped me scoop a half asleep, half crying ex-swim team captain off the pavement and into the back seat. I gave the driver his address and soon the cab vanished from sight.

I was so dehydrated. I wanted to sit down and cry, but no, I had to get home and get to bed. Luckily I wasn’t working tomorrow, I mean today. Seijuro was. Ouch. I fumbled around in my jacket and trouser pockets for my wallet.

“Where?” I tried each pocket again, nothing. “God damn it” I kicked a lamppost as I walked down a side road towards my place. It wasn’t far but I had only taken my key card out, and put it in my wallet. I was locked out and had no money. I must have left it in the bar after Seijuro convinced me to buy a round for us and our new female companions.

I looked around at the names of the roads and tried to piece together where I was in relation to any other houses I could crash at. I walked around another corner and noted the street name. Nitori. While he had only moved in a month or so ago, he wouldn’t mind me crashing his place at 5am would he? My beloved little kouhai would never throw me out onto the streets. I took a left turn and counted the houses, 4th on the left was his.

The street was quiet, it was nice for an area in the middle of the city. I walked into a lampost, not looking where I was going. Hitting my head straight on.

“Fuck.” I hissed, rubbing my forehead, my eyes closed but watering. My temples stung, and my nose felt like it was about to bleed. Looking back at the houses, I spotted Nitoris and walked through the front gate.

All the lights were off. Of course he was asleep, what else I expecting? The guy was a kindergarden teacher and probably had to be up for work in a couple of hours. Not wanting to disturb him, I snuck around the side to where his living room window was.

Now, being a police officer, breaking and entering should not really be something that I engage in. However, also being a police officer means I know how to break and enter efficiently. I nudged the window and it slid open, allowing me to climb inside. I landed on the carpet with a soft thud, but nothing that should have woken him up. I looked around in the dark and fished out my phone, needing a source of light.

Flash light on, I notice the couch. It looks like a brand new, three-seater. Long enough for me to lie on, complete with pillows. I grin silently as I make my way over, and sit down. I couldn’t remember where the kitchen was, I would have to wait until he woke up for some water. It shouldn’t be too long, it is a school day afterall.

I sat down on the couch and shrugged my jacket off, folding it nicely over the back. Then pulled my shoes off, and socks before pulling my legs up.

“Nice couch,” I mumbled when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I jumped slightly once I saw it, four little circles, glowing like something from hell in the light of my phone. My breath hitched slightly.

Cats.

Cute, I love cats. I let out the breath that I had been holding and moved my arm down over the side, and welcomed them over, they were cute. One was bright white with a red ribbon collar, who jumped up onto my legs and promptly lay down on my crotch. The other was a little grey and black tabby, with odd coloured ears, who seemed content with just nuzzling against my palm before curling up next to my shoes and socks.

I sighed a little, and as I was sitting, shrugged my shirt off, folding that over the back of the sofa as well, I couldn’t afford to get it all creased, or even worse chewed on by kitties. I overestimated how far to hang it, the shoulder lapelles pulling it out of reach and onto the floor behind, my police badge rattling out of the breast pocket and onto the floor. It would have to stay there until I woke up. Or until Nitori woke up.

I pulled my vest off and dropped that onto the floor, and took my belt off as well. Police trousers aren’t the most comfortable of trousers to sleep in, so I undid the button as well before lying back down onto the pillows and closing my eyes; glad that Nitori’s house wasn’t cold.

\---

I woke up to the delightful feeling of a cat licking my right cheek, its sandpaper tongue rubbing on day old stubble. My head was thumping, and my ears ringing slightly from last night. I felt like I had a black eye forming from when I walked into the lamppost. I gently shooed it away, encouraging it to move off my chest so I could at least sit up. I heard someone moving around upstairs, then on the staircase. I looked over the end of the sofa, over where my feet were hanging off the edge, and called out to Nitori who was walking slowly down the stairs.

“Oi, Nitori.” Only, that wasn’t Nitori standing in the doorway. His eyes were large, soft and green. His hair an off blonde and brown mix, still wet from showering.

“Oh, I uh, didn’t realise he had guests, Sorry.” I had propped myself up on my elbows, the cat sliding off and running over to the man in the doorway. He only had a small towel wrapped around his hips, his body still glistening with a slight sheen of water.

He dropped the glass he was holding, the carpet prevented it from smashing, but water splashed everywhere and scared the cat none the less.

“Um, sorry. Who.. what… uh” He scratched the back of his neck and looked around the room and my scattered belongings. The cats had played with my socks and shoes while I was asleep or something.

I sat up completely and swung my legs onto the floor. This guy was hot. Good one Nitori. The mysterious man made no attempt to move out of the doorway however, he just stood there staring at me. His stomach muscles were tense, same with his shoulders. He had a sporting physique, biceps to die for.

“Oh wow, apologies. Rin. Nitori’s friend from school, I uh, got locked out and had no where else to crash” I laughed sheepishly and stood up.

“Nitori?” The green eyed man asked, “I think you may have the wrong house.” I dropped my vest back onto the floor in horror, my jaw dropping in the same way.

“Wrong house?” I repeated him.

“Nitori? Short nervous guy? He lives opposite,” he gestured over his shoulder to the opposite side of the road. Shit.

“Oh.” I just stood there staring at him, while he stared back. “I did wonder when he got cats” I mumbled quietly. The man laughed, and laughed some more. It was catching and it wasn’t long until I managed to chuckle along with him.

“Don’t worry about it,” he flapped his hand in my direction as he walked over. He was still naked apart from the towel he was wearing.

“Makoto.” He held his hand out, I shook it.

“Rin. Look, I am so sorry.” I started, “I drink too much. Drank too much. I don’t usually break into hot guys houses. I mean, not hot. Well hot, but.. ugh.” I leant down and picked my vest back up and pulled it on, embarrassed over tripping through a simple apology.

Makoto laughed again, “Its fine, really.” He added, looking over the back of the sofa at my shirt and badge still spread over the floor.

“Oh god” I cringed outwardly and slumped down onto the couch. I pulled my shoes and socks over and started to tie the laces of my boots up when my shirt was dropped onto my head.

“Can I get you a coffee, Officer?” He was now standing next to me, flicking my badge between his hands a slight grin emerging from his lips.

I stood up, pulling my shirt from my head and walked over to him. “Coffee would be great.” I smiled, slowly taking my badge from his hands, making sure to make a point of dragging my fingertips across his hands without breaking eye-contact.

He was slightly flustered, a small blush on the top of his cheeks, but he leaned in slightly, his voice lowered, “Just before I go into the kitchen, you are an actual cop, and not a stripper, right?”


	2. Morning Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow on from the last chapter (obviously, duh). ((Also un-beta'd))
> 
> Makoto's PoV.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I shot my arm out from under the duvet and smacked it down on the top of my alarm clock.

Just five more minutes. Pulling my arm back into my duvet cocoon of warmth I rolled back onto my side, not opening my eyes once.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I repeated the almost painful arm slam to silence the irritating alarm clock Haru had given me for my birthday and opened my eyes. My blackout curtains stopped the light coming in and blinding me. I am not a morning person. I risked a glance over to the clock, secretly hoping for another five minutes of peace and warmth.

9:30am. I stretched my legs, feeling my knees and thighs click after almost seven hours of snuggly warmth. This is usually the point where I am greeted by two furry bundles of joy sitting on my face, licking my toes as they stick out the end of the duvet for ventilation or just making a racket. But for some reason my kitties were not in my room. I had left the door open for them like I usually do.

I had worked the night shift last night, getting home around 1am and falling straight into bed. I hadn’t eaten and as a consequence was starving. I wasn’t working again until this evening. Shoving the duvet off, I sat up and swung my legs off the bed, making contact with the carpet. I stretched my arms up and cracked my back. I should really go for a jog or a swim. It was then that I was greeted by Jaws. Yes, my tabby cat is called Jaws. She has really sharp teeth and claws, but is also a big baby. She jumped up my back and over my shoulder, then fell into my lap, clawing at the air above her.

“Are you hungry? Is that why you are here?” I asked, rubbing behind her left ear, eliciting a gleeful purr. “Let me have a shower, then we can eat.” I picked her off my lap and placed her into the bundle of duvet. I was still covered in grime from work, being a firefighter isn’t the cleanest job in the world. Leaving Jaws to play around in my room, I jumped in the shower. I had an en-suite wet room, the steam filled the room quickly, relaxing my muscles, washing the soot from my hair. I had recently brought the wrong shampoo, and being too embarrassed to take it back simply because it smelt like flowers, I had just gotten used to it. No matter how awkward it was at the station.

I got out of the shower and tied my towel around my waist. Jaws was meowing at the bathroom door, her impatience growing by the second. I opened the door and nudged her out of the bedroom with my foot. “Yes, yes. Lets get you some breakfast.” I grabbed the glass of stale water off the side and made my way down stairs, leaving a trail of wet footprints in the beige carpet as I walked.

I almost skipped off the last step and rounded the corner into the living room but stopped in the doorway. Both my kitties came over, Jaws running to meet Finny, my other cat, playfully.

“Oi, Nitori.” There is a man on my sofa. Half naked, trousers undone, hair mussed up from sleep. My eyes widened. The man sat up on his elbows and continued, “Oh, I uh, didn’t realise he had guests, Sorry.”

I dropped the glass in my hand at the sight before me, water splashing into the carpet, scaring both my cats. Thankfully the glass didn’t smash, but that wasn’t important. I quickly ran my eyes over his prone form. He definitely worked out, his abs tensing as he noticed me in the doorway. Attractive. I was suddenly aware of my lack of attire. I could feel each drop of water sliding down from my hair and down my bare body as I stared at the stranger on my couch.

“Um, sorry. Who.. what… uh” I scratched the back of my head, looking awkwardly around the room, anything to prevent making eye contact. Why were his clothes everywhere? I mean, I was glad that they weren’t covering his torso, but also slightly mortified that he was here in the first place.

“Oh wow, apologies. Rin. Nitori’s friend from school, I uh, got locked out and had no where else to crash.” The man swung his legs off the couch and sat up while explaining why he was on my couch. Who on earth is Nitori?

“Nitori?” I asked. I hadn’t lived in the neighbourhood long, and had only met a couple of the neighbours. “I think you may have the wrong house.”

“Wrong house?” He dropped his vest on the floor, while his jaw dropped in utter shock. Cute.

“Nitori? Short nervous guy? He lives opposite.” I pointed my thumb over my shoulder, towards the other side of the street, a small grin on my face at his misfortune, and this crazy situation.

“Oh.” He said, looking sheepishly around the room, and finally down at the cats. “I did wonder when he got cats” he mumbled then started to laugh. I smiled at that, they must have kept him company last night, instead of sleeping in my room. I started to laugh along with him, the awkwardness slowing dissipating.

“Don’t worry about it.” I flapped my hand casually and walked over to him, holding my hand out. “Makoto.”

He shook my hand in response, “Rin. Look, I am so sorry. I drink too much. Drank too much. I don’t usually break into hot guys houses. I mean, not hot. Well hot, but.. ugh.” I forced back a furious blush, managing to hide it in my ears, my wet bangs covering them. He called me hot.

“Its fine, really.” I managed to say, making sure to hide the embarrassment in my voice. I looked over the back of the sofa and noticed his shirt, crumpled on the floor. And a police badge. I walked over and picked them both up off the floor, inspecting the badge in my hands. So he is a cop?

“Oh god.” He groaned, leaning down to tie up his boots. I walked back over and stood next to him, dropping his shirt onto his head.

“Can I get you a coffee, Officer?” I asked, playfully passing the badge between my hands. A small grin on my face. He stood up, pulling the shirt off his hair, messing up the parting as he stepped over and took the badge from my hands. He was making eye contact all the time, and I swear he let his hands drag over mine more than was completely necessary.

“Coffee would be great.” He smiled at me, not breaking eye contact. I felt the flush move from my ears into my cheeks. He was definitely attractive, his wine coloured eyes drawing me in.

I leant forward slightly, unable to stop a small hint of huskiness entering my voice, “Just before I go into the kitchen, you are an actual cop, and not a stripper, right?”

I flicked my gaze down to the button on his trousers that was still undone, his eyes followed mine and he swallowed audibly. The elastic band on his boxers was showing, his hips tapering down below. His cheeks quickly turned to the same shade of red as his eyes and hair as he dropped his shirt and badge, hands fumbling to do his trousers up. It was only then that I remembered I was still in nothing but a small towel.

“Let me just put something more suitable on.” I lamely gestured at the towel and scurried off out of the room. I could feel his eyes on my back as I left, and I refrained from looking back. I wished I had worked out more this past fortnight.

This whole morning was weird. Like, so strange. Here I was, standing in front of the mirror, deciding what to wear for the guy who literally broke into my house and slept on my couch. Not wanting to keep him waiting, he didn’t really need to be here any longer than necessary, I chose a pair of tracksuit pants and my favourite two-tone orange t-shirt. Fully clothed, I darted back into the living room to see Rin inspecting the window frame.

He heard me come back down, and as I walked over to him he turned around and smiled, “Just checking I didn’t break it.” He didn’t make eye contact with me this time, instead his gaze just checked out my choice of clothing. I nodded and padded off into the kitchen, gesturing for him to follow.

My kitchen wasn’t particularly large, but there were two chairs at the table. Offering one to Rin, I filled the kettle and set it to boil. “How do you want this?” I asked, reaching into one of the cupboards for another mug.

“Hot.” Was all he said. I turned to look at him with a playful frown, to find him grinning back, “Black, one sugar.” I turned back and nodded.

“Same” I said, spooning the ground coffee into the mugs. Then adding a spoon of sugar to both. While waiting, I poured some cat food into the bowls by the back door, and replaced the water, much to the cats delight.

It was then that I noticed Rin was staring at me. A small smile on his face that didn’t look like admiration. It looked almost malicious. I looked at him and leant back on the counter. “What?”

“Your shirt is on inside out, and backwards.” He sniggered.

It was my turn to share a look of horror, as I looked down at my shirt. He was right. How embarrassing, a grown man can’t even dress himself. I quickly pulled it off, turned it around and put it back on. Rin was still staring at me, a small blush appeared on his cheeks, but as soon as I looked directly at him, he turned his attention elsewhere in the room.

Once the kettle had boiled, I took the mugs over to the table and sat down opposite him, he was busy tapping away on his mobile.

“Nitori?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh my god. I should probably text him,” the tapping of the screen continued while I sipped my coffee. “What is that?” He looked over at the pile of black dumped in the corner.

“That? Uniform.” I replied.

“Uniform? What do you do?”

“Fireman.” His eyes widened again, and he glanced back over at the pile of clothes in the corner, my jacket and trouser bands reflecting a little of the sunlight from the window.

“Figures.” He mumbled.

“Hm?”

“It’s uh.. you.. I mean, you look like someone who does something like that.” He winced slightly as he spoke, a slight look of frustration knitting his brows.

“Hah, thanks. I actually swim a lot in my spare time.”

“Yeah? Me too.”

We both smiled, finding a common topic to talk about was a start. I took another gulp of coffee and looked at the clock. Time was slowly passing, but passing all the same.

“I would offer you breakfast but I only have cereal. I need to go shopping.” I looked around at the kitchen, there was normally food littered on the surfaces, cupboard space was sparse.

“No problem, I should probably leave you to the rest of your day. Not that I was invited here or anything.” He looked down at the dark coloured liquid in his mug.

“It’s fine, honestly.” He looked up at me and smiled, then pulled out his phone, tapping something in.

“Here.” He handed his phone over to me. Confused at first I looked between him and the phone a couple of times until I noticed ‘Makoto’ typed in at the top, the space below for a number was empty.

“You could just ask for my number,” I winked, “Is this so you can call ahead next time, rather than climb in through a window?”

“Shut up.”  He finished the rest of his coffee, placing the cup back on the table.

I tapped in my number and passed the phone back. He tapped the save button.

“Well, thanks Makoto.” He said standing up, I stood up with him. “I guess I’ll see you around?” I nodded and he started walking towards the front door.

“Door is that way.” I pointed at the window in the living room.

“Why do you love this so much?” He asked, taking a step closer to me, making eye contact once again. We were only a small distance apart. I could smell the aftershave from the night before on his clothes.

“No one has ever broken into my house before.” I said innocently, “Especially not a policeman.” My voice lowered on its own accord again, as we stood there staring at each other. I thought I saw his eyes flick to my lips as I held his gaze, but he quickly straightened up and continued towards the door.

We were standing on the porch, the day was going to be another hot one, the sun already warming the air through the morning mist.

“Cya.” Rin smiled, and started to walk off down the road. Something stirred in my brain and I called out to him. Much to his, and my own surprise.

“Rin!” He turned around, and took a couple of steps back towards my house. “Want to catch a movie this weekend?” I asked, still not thinking about what I was doing.

“Sure, I’ll call you.” He waved once then continued walking.

I went back into the house, and one I shut the door I silently beat myself up. The guy was damn gorgeous. I managed to quickly convince myself that he wouldn’t call when my phone buzzed on the kitchen floor from inside my trouser pocket.

I burrowed through the pile of clothing, finding my phone. I had a new message from an unknown number. I felt a familiar heat rise in my cheeks as I pressed the read button.

From: Unknown

Saturday night, cinema and dinner, my treat

I wasn’t sure what to say, apart from yes. Then another message come in.

From: Unknown

There is a new horror film out, lets see that. I will pick you up at 7. ‘) x

Forget the winky face and kiss on the end that made me feel weak at the knees. He was into horror films. The feeling of sheer dread that overcame me was more than enough to push any images of him and I kissing out of my head. I wanted to see him again though. I quickly saved his number and replied.

To: Rin

Sounds great! See you at 7!

I pressed send before I had the chance to decide if I should add a kiss or not. Yes or no? I didn’t really know him. Less than twelve hours ago he had broken into my living room, and now we were going on a date? Was it a date? Yes.

I retyped the message.

To: Rin

Sounds great! See you at 7! x

I hit send. Standing up from my pile of dirty clothes I moved over to the calendar and made a note. I would be seeing him again in 4 days. I made my way back into the living room to check on my kitties. Both of them were sleeping on the sofa. I sat down next to them and sighed, when something caught my eye under the table. I reached down and picked it up.

He had left his police badge behind. I turned it over in my hands, the metal was cool to touch.

Perhaps I would be seeing him sooner than Saturday, I smiled to myself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I really wanted to write Makoto's PoV. He is such a cutie, but I have always thought he would just be cool with something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Uwahhhh! Thank you to everyone who read this, and to those who left kudos! I am really touched! *throws confetti*


End file.
